Alice in HorrorLand
by oichigo-11
Summary: "Hmm, so you're this Alice i have heard of?" It was quite as 'Ailce' starred wideyed at the speaker. "Fine then, arrest them; and off with his head"
1. Alice

'_You are special Ichigo; don't forget that'_

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking down the road for school, today was his sixteenth birthday; but did anyone care? Nope, Ichigo always sat alone and spaced off, the teachers never did anything only because he has all 'A's in his classes so he was able to space off.

"Hey strawberry!"

Ichigo glanced at the group of people who walked up, all of them jocks.

"Can I help you with something? If not do me a favor and leave my sight"

"What do you think this is? Do you think your Alice in her wonderland? Do you think this world belongs to you?"

Ichigo said nothing but glared hatefully at them, they left him alone after calling him a freak, from across the room he noticed three people starring at him; one girl the other two boys, he believed that the girls name was Orihime Inoue, the tall tanned one was Chad or Sado Yasutora, and the one with glasses was Uyuu Ishida. He never really talked to anyone just stayed in his own world; he was so spaced out today that when he looked at the classroom clock it was already time to leave, quietly he got up and walked out of the classroom and home.

On his way home he decided that he was going to go thru the woods, he was being followed by the jerks from earlier; he guessed that they were at least; he busted into a run as soon as he hit the woods and was followed with yells of.

"Get back here freak!"

"Where do you think your going?"

Ichigo hid behind a large Oak tree when a white rabbit with bright green eyes ran across and stopped in front of Ichigo and spoke.

"Damnit I'm late, for a much important date! Much too late!"

The rabbit ran off and Ichigo followed, he turned around a tree to see a giant hole; not thinking of how he will get out he jumped down following the rabbit, _down the rabbit-hole._


	2. Down the Rabbithole

He fell down and down, down that rabbit-hole. He tried to grab onto the roots and the objects sticking out of the walls but he could not hold his grip; until fell out of the roof and hard onto the floor. Slowly he stood up and looked around, he was in a room full of doors; out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the white rabbit.

"Damnit! I'm going to be late…much too late"

And it hurried off then vanished, Ichigo chased after it and was soon met with a dead end.

"Now where did that rabbit go? It couldn't have disappeared, could it?"

Ichigo leaned down and only then noticed a door bout' fifteen inches high, standing back up he wondered to himself if the rabbit somehow shrunk and went thru the door; laughing at himself at how dumb that sounded he almost ran into a table, that was not there before, and placed on the table was a small bottle that said 'Drink Me' next to that was a small key. Picking up the key then the bottle he walked over to the small door and used the key to open the door, it did.

"This is just crazy! I am to drink this then go somehow go thru that small door?"

"So it seams"

Ichigo stood up and spun around but he was met with the blackness of the halls.

"Who is there?"

"I am here and then there…then gone"

Ichigo looked to the right to see…nothing but black; sighing in relief he noticed something was on the ground it read 'Eat Me', he picked it up and talked to himself.

"So I drink the liquid in the bottle then eat this….toffee or was it a flat cake? And I should be outside and able to get home"

Ichigo sighed again, this was just crazy and mad, but he needed to get home so he took out the cork and drank the liquid.

'What an odd taste. Almost like honey tea.'

See Ichigo Kurosaki was from a rich family, at least on his mother's side, but when she died four years ago he had to move in with his father and his two haft sisters; now Ichigo wasn't a brat like most rich child, he just had high expectations for people and that got him the nickname of Alice.

Suddenly the room started to get bigger; everything was getting bigger which meant _he_ was getting smaller. When everything stopped getting bigger, Ichigo turned to looked at he door, which was a perfect size for him to get thru.

"I'm going to regret this later"

He walked thru the door and was blinded by the light difference, once his eyes adjusted he ate the small flat cake and he was his 5 foot 9 height, and lost in some kind of woods. Not knowing where to start he just decided to walk in a random direction to the right; Ichigo stopped and rubbed the back of his head confused until he heard a voice calling out.

"Damnit to hell! I am going to late! Then of shall go my head!"

It was the white rabbit, once again he followed the rabbit as it ran off; but to his dismay Ichigo tripped on an exposed root and fell face-first on the hard ground, when he lifted his head the white rabbit was gone.

"Once again I have lost that rabbit"

Standing up he walked forward as his thoughts wondered to the jocks and their nicknames.

'Stupid jocks! My name is Ichigo not-"

"Alice?"

Ichigo looked down and there stood a blue and teal colored cat, Ichigo just starred in shock.

"You said your name was Alice, did you not?"

"A cat just talked. I must have hit my head too hard"

He said holding his head as he walked by the cat, the cat in turn huffed.

"Don't ignore me. Alice"

Ichigo turned around to yell at the cat but was shocked to see a bare-chested, teal haired and eyed _and had ears!_ Male dressed in blue baggy pants.

"My name is Ichigo!"

"Name's Cheshire, Alice"

He purred and a tail swished behind him as he spoke, he leaned in closer when he spoke Ichigo's 'name'. Ichigo took a step back, but his back hit a tree stopping his retreat.

"Look Cheshire,"

Ichigo began, rather timidly, as he did not like being trapped between a male body and a tree, he only grinned wider, showing off sharp teeth that could crush bone if he wished so.

"Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"

"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to"

Cheshire said leaner closer still

"I don't much care where—"

Ichigo began but was cut off

.  
"Then it doesn't matter which way you go"

He grinned wider still

"—so long as I get SOMEWHERE"

He added as an explanation.

"Oh, you're sure to do that; if you only walk long enough."

"But I don't want to go among mad people"

Ichigo remarked pushing him away with much force that he did not expect.

"Oh, you can't help that"

He said stepping close again

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?"

Ichigo was getting annoyed.

"You must be; or you wouldn't have come here."

Ichigo didn't think that proved it at all; however, he went on

"And how do you know that you're mad?"

"To begin with, a dog's not mad. Do you understand that?"

"I suppose so"

"Well, then,"

He went on, taking Ichigo's hand and leading him to the right

"You see, a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now I growl when I'm pleased, and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad."

Ichigo just starred at this crazy humanoid cat as he stepped in front of him and slowly started to fade away.

"Beware Alice. Beware of the Red King"

Soon all that was able to be seen was his wide grin but that too vanished. Ichigo walked in the direction he was leaded to, Ichigo looked around confused when the place started to take upon a blue hint. Ichigo started to cough at the smoke; he was so busy coughing that when he looked in front of him there was a giant caterpillar, which was sitting on top of a mushroom with its arms folded, quietly smoking a long hookah, and taking not the smallest notice of her or of anything else; well until he let out a scream and fell to his back on the hard ground. When he opened his eyes he was met with the face of his dad.

"Who are YOU?"


	3. Finding Alice

"Who are YOU?"

Ichigo just starred from his position on the ground, until he finally found his voice.

"D-Dad?"

"What an odd name? Surely you mean Alice."

Ichigo jumped to his feet, the caterpillar-father-look-a-like followed with his head.

"My name is Ichigo! Not Alice!"

Ichigo coughed when he blew blue smoke into his face.

"I heard it from the Cheshire Cat; not only does he have a big grin but he can't keep it shut…Alice"

"How many times must I say! My name is Ichigo, NOT ALICE!"

The caterpillar looked Ichigo up and down, as he smoked his hookah deep in thought; until he let out a long puff of blue smoke.

"Alright then _Ichigo_, let me ask you this…."

Ichigo watched as he blew more smoke.

"When you were born…what did your mother call you?"

"Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki"

More smoke was released as he was in deep thought; this boy was going to be hard to crack…

'Hard indeed'

"Is your mother alive or among the dirt?"

"Now what kind of question is that? You should be ashamed for even bring up a question such as that"

"Answer the question, Alice"

"I will not!"

Slowly the caterpillar started to turn into a human and now was sitting on the mushroom and having a argument with Ichigo.

"Why not? Did your mother not teach you to answer others questions….Alice?"

"She did! But only one _I_ want to"

Blue smoke was released into the air has he 'hummed'

"I see….now I shall ask again"

More blue smoke.

"What did your mother call you…?"

"Ichigo…Alice…Kurosaki"

Ichigo starred wide-eyed as he answered again.

"Alice Kurosaki"

He fell to his knees as the caterpillar just nodded with the hookah; he released the smoke thru his nose as he spoke.

"Stand up. A proper ruler should not be on their knees"

Ichigo stood up confused as the caterpillar released more smoke, and it wrapped around him, Ichigo coughed and walked backwards before he could ask what he meant.

"Ohhh~ lookie, lookie, Twiddle Dee"

"Ahhh~ I see, I see, Twiddle Dum"

Ichigo turned around to see two little girls standing on a log, both dressed in matching colors; one had short black hair and was dressed in a red shirt and with shorts, the other girl had short light brown hair and was dressed in a red dress and had white shorts underneath.

"K-Karin? Y-Yuzu?"

They both looked at each other before looking at Ichigo.

"Alice!"

They said at the same time and hugged him.

"Wait! But I'm not Alice…..or maybe I am"

They let go of him and giggled, holding hand ran in front of him and turned around to face him.

"I'm Twiddle Dee"

The black haired one said pointing to herself.

"And I'm Twiddle Dum"

The light brown haired one said pointing to herself.

"Remember?"

They said at the same time, leaning forward a little bit; sadly Ichigo just moved his head in a no motion.

"Truly I'm sorry, but am I suppose to?"

"Dee, Dum. Leave _Alice_ alone"

Ichigo turned around and there stood Cheshire, grinning his wide grin, Dee and Dum stuck out their tongue and ran off giggling as they held hands; Ichigo turned to the grinning cat.

`Cheshire Puss,'

He began, rather timidly, as he did not at all know whether it would like the name: however, he only grinned a little wider.

`Why are we doing this again?'

Thought Ichigo, as he went on

`Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'

`That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,'

He said leaning against a near-by tree

`I don't much care where-'

Begin Ichigo and once again the cat broke in

`Then it doesn't matter which way you go,'

The Cat grinned wider.

`-so long as I get SOMEWHERE,'

He stomped down his foot.

`Oh, you're sure to do that; if you only walk long enough.'

Ichigo felt that this could go on forever, so he tried another question.

`What sort of people live about here?'

`In THAT direction,'

The Cat said, waving his right _clawed_ hand to the right.

`Lives the Mad Hatter: and in THAT direction,'

Waving the other _clawed_ hand to the left,

`Lives the March Hare. Visit either you like: they're both mad.'

`But I don't want to go among mad people,'

Ichigo remarked again.

`Oh, you can't help that; we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'

`How do you know I'm mad?'

He was starting to get annoyed by this game.

`You must be; or you wouldn't have come here.'

Ichigo with his eye brow twitching asked

`And how do you know that you're mad?'

`To begin with; a dog's not mad. You understand this?'

`I suppose so,'

`Well, then; you see, a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now I growl when I'm pleased, and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad.'

`I call it purring, not growling,'

Ichigo said in a smarty-pants tone.

`Call it what you like,'

The Cat shrugged, then asked.

`Have you been to the Red Castle?'

`No I haven't'

Ichigo asked noticing how his eyes darkened.

`Good. Don't go anywhere near that place, Alice.'

Replied the Cat, and vanished. Ichigo was not much surprised at this; he was getting so used to odd things happening, looking down the paths he decided to go down the right path, better to find a real human then some kind of humanoid thing. As he walked he could hear laughter and music, stepping out of the bush the laughter stopped and they looked at Ichigo before the person at the head of the table stood up. He had a green and white stripped hat on that covered his eyes.

"Alice! Come, come join our endless tea party!"


	4. The Mad Hatter's Tea Party

"Alice! Come join our endless tea party!"

The said person could only stare; it took a minuet until he found his voice.

"Urahara?"

Urahara Kisuke was a shop owner who lived near his father's clinic; he and his girl friend sometimes come over to hang out with his father.

"Who is this Uranara, your talking about?"

He said tilting his head to a side making his hat fall off, every one looked at where the hat had fallen before laughing; there were three people at the table, the Urahara-look-a-like, a woman with dark skin and purple black hair with rabbit ears, and finally a person with their head on the table, sleeping he believed, they had long blue-green hair and…mouse ears and tail? What the hell did he just come upon?

"Um…the name was Ura_h_ara…and that is not yours?"

"Nope. Mines Hatter or Mad Hatter if you will"

He reached down and picked up his hat and placed it upon his head as he took out a fan to hide his lower haft of his face; he looked at Ichigo then snapped it shout and pointed it to the dark skinned one, who simply sipped some tea from her cup.

"This is…this is…is…"

He broke of from what he was saying and looked around lost before looking at Ichigo.

"Alice! Come join our endless tea party!"

"You already said that, Hatter"

The woman said looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, I guess I have"

A moment of silence.

"Any who, this is the March Hare and this is…hey! Wake up!"

The Hatter smacked the blue-green haired person over the head, which sat up too fast and fell backwards out of their seat with an 'eek'. The other's looked at the person before laughing.

"I'm with mad people; complete insane people"

They all looked at him when the blue-green haired person laid there hazel eyes on Ichigo, they ran up to him and hugged him.

"Alice!"

The person was a girl.

"Dormouse. Let. Alice. Go."

Looking behind him, he saw Cheshire grinning down at him before walking around and taking a seat in front of the March Hare; only to duck when a tea cup was chucked at him.

"You're late for tea!"

Cheshire growled at Hatter who laughed like a mad man behind his fan.

"Stop that"

The Dormouse looked to Ichigo before smiling at him.

"You know Alice; I thought you were a girl, when you were younger."

"Why would you think I was a girl…how did you know me when I was younger?"

"Oh cuz it's unheard of for your line to have a male, after all your—"

"DORMOUSE! Shut your fucking mouth!"

Ichigo could only stare; one – Dormouse was saying something about his _line_ before she got yelled at by Cheshire, and two – Cheshire cussed. He looked over at Cheshire who was leaning against the chair with his arms crossed over his chest, as he glared daggers at the Dormouse, when he spoke it was full of venom.

"I have my orders. And I plan on _fulfilling_ that order; your big mouth's not helping!"

Orders what orders? And orders about him? What is going on here?

"There they are! Take them!"

Every one looked around to find the person who barked that order, only to be grabbed by some kind of…thing. But it wasn't just Ichigo, everyone was grabbed.

"Let go of him, Tousen!"

The said person walked down; he had brown skin and dark brown hair, he also had some armor on but more importantly he had something over his eyes, blocking his sight yet he walked around like it wasn't there. He turned his head to where Cheshire was standing.

"Well, if it isn't the Cheshire Cat. The king will be happy to see you're sorry ass"

With that he punched Cheshire in the gut, who dubbed over he raised his head and spat in Tousen's face.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Alice!"

"Alice, huh?"

He turned his head to where Ichigo was standing and walked up to him; as fast as he could blink, Tousen has Ichigo's chin in his grasp.

"The king would love to meet you, Alice"

Ichigo's eyes widened, he could hear Cheshire yell out his name as his world went black.

"ALICE!"


	5. In Jail and The Red King

A/N: First off I want to thank I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi; cuz without their consent bugging of me to get more chapters up, this story would be discounted…so I thank you. (Offers cookies)

And to everyone else who reviews, reads and likes my story…to you I also thank (offers more cookies)

"Alice! Come on wake up"

Warm. So warm, it felt nice; so nice.

"Alice! Please wake up"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum looking down at him.

"Dee, Dum. Where am I?"

Ichigo sat up holding his head, looking around he noticed there were others with him; the caterpillar, Dee and Dum, the Mad Hatter, The Dormouse, The March Hare and…where was Cheshire?

"You're in jail"

Looking to the left, Ichigo was met with the bars of his cell and a person was standing on the other side.

"I'm in jail?"

A nod.

"Do I know you? I got it! You're Chad Yasutora!"

"I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with some other person"

And he walked off with out another word.

"Who was that?"

He asked to anyone but jumped when an answer came from behind him.

"No one knows his name. He just guards the jail cells"

Ichigo turned around and there was Cheshire.

"How long have you been behind me?"

"The whole time, Alice"

He turned and 'Humph'ed, Cheshire only wrapped his arms around Ichigo bring him closer then nuzzled his neck.

"Just what is with you? It's like your hitting on me, quit it!"

"Oh does he not know?"

"Shut it Hatter!"

Cheshire yelled at the Hatter who hid behind his fan, Ichigo was getting sick of being left out; even more so that it was about him!

"No tell me, Hatter"

"Don't"

"Do!"

The Hatter looked between Cheshire and Ichigo until he shrugged.

"Have to listen to the princess"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"HATTER!"

The Hatter's one eye widened after what he said and got yelled at.

"Princess? What does he mean?"

Ichigo looked behind him to Cheshire who was glaring daggers at the Hatter, Cheshire tightened his grip around Ichigo's waist as he moved his head back in face Ichigo's neck then did he spoke.

"You're mother…she told me to keep you away from this place, away from Wonderland…away from the Red King"

"Why? That's what I'm not getting!"

"You're mother was the Red Queen"

The March Hare spoke from across the room, as she leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest; she watched him for a few minutes before sighing and continued.

"The Heart family, your family, has only girls…at lest until you came along. The Heart family always becomes the Queen of Wonderland, _always_; but there was something about your mother's pregnancy that was different, she had a boy instead of a girl. She had the people who help birth you beheaded; and dressed you up a girl, and gave you the name of Alice of Wonderland. She had you're 'father' change it to Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo just starred in shock at the information, until he found his voice.

"H-hold on. So you're saying that I was born here, in this castle, and I lived here until I was all of a sudden, I went to Japan?"

An opening door echoed down the hall as the March Hare finish what she was saying.

"You're mother was killed by the Red King; he's you're step-father and wanted the crown so killed you're mother and he hoped you too"

Exactly when she finished did a person step in front of the barred door; he had a white shirt and baggy pants with a red over coat on that had heart patterns on the edges, he had brown hair and brown eyes that held nothing but hatred and his voice held just as much.

"Hmm, so you're this _Alice _I have heard of?"

It was quite as Ichigo's eyes widened he couldn't speak, he could only stare

"Fine then, arrest them; and off with his head"

Cheshire growled from behind Ichigo, making the King look at him.

"Ah Cheshire, I was wondering were you ran off to…looks like you took…a liking to…this…_Alice_…"

The King looked at Ichigo for a few minutes before his own eyes widened.

"…Alice…"

Just as he said that another person came bouncing up next to him; this one had the same clothes on minus the over coat, and had sliver hair but his eyes remained close, he even spoke weird.

"Wha' wrong? Ya royal pain in da ass?"

He turned his attention to Ichigo who was still sitting in Cheshire's lap.

"Oh well lookie here! It's Alice!"

A pause

"I thought you kill em'?"

"Alice, why don't you come with me…and I will make you Queen as you were meant to be"

Ichigo stood up and walked to where his step-father had his hand thru the bars and grabbed the hand…pulled the hand then slapped him across the face. Every one starred at Ichigo in shocked yet the look in Cheshire's eyes held pride.

"I rather get my head cut off then become Queen when your ruling"

He stepped back so he was out of grabbing range as he continued.

"I rather rot in here"

"Fine. So be it"

And he turned and left, the silver haired guy stayed a second later until he ran to catch up with the King; the next minute an arm was slugged around his shoulders looking to his right the March Hare was grinning beside him.

"I always wanted to slap the King way to go!"

Ichigo smiled but out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Cheshire was watching him with a far look in his eyes before looking away.

'Does the Cheshire Cat like me?'


	6. Sorry!

Don't kill me

But…

I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating anymore, and that every M story I wrote and every story that is going M; I'm taking down.

Why?

Because FF is taking M rated stories down; so because of this I am taking all my M and going M storied down.

_**BUT**_!

I'm going to repost them on ; my username is the same I have here - Oichigo11

The stories that are being taken down are as followed…

* * *

_Jack's New Pet_

_Regret_

_Ninja or Shinigami_

_The Demon Ruler_

_Fake Wings of Heaven_

_A KenIchi Collection_

_Slowly Fading Away_

_Alice in HorrorLand_

* * *

_A Chill in the Night_ and _The Wrong Love_ I might just take down since I can't continue it or if someone wants them then PM me; first comes first serve, not a lot of time left as a heads up

* * *

Here's my YFF account - www. yourfanfiction view user . php ? uid = 2332 ((just take out the spaces)

I don't know if I'm going to keep this account or not, but I will let you all know :3


End file.
